Maria and Shadow reunite
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Maria was present when Eggman wakes Shadow up? Will she be able to persuade Shadow to stop siding with Eggman?
1. Maria wakes up

Sonic was on of his runs when he saw some sort of isolation pod.

"What's that? Could it be one of Tails' inventions?" Sonic asked

Sonic stopped to look at the pod. He was shocked to see that there was girl inside it.

"She looks like she's around Chris' age" Sonic said

He then saw that there was some sort of computer on it. He assumed that this was would open it.

"Better call Tails. It there's anyone that can open this hatch then it would be him.

Tails was in the X-tornado looking for Sonic. He wanted to look for one of the chaos emeralds with him. He then got a call and saw that it was Sonic who was calling.

"Yo, Tails" Sonic said

"Sonic, where are you?" Tails asked

"I'm at Mystic Ruin. I need you to get over here, there's something that only you can do here" Sonic said

Tails was puzzled. He was always happy to lend Sonic a helping hand but for him to call and ask for his help was unusual.

"All right, I'll be right there" Tails said

Tails made to Mystic ruin in 2 minutes. Tails saw that Sonic was near some kind of pod.

"Sonic!" Tails said

"Yo Tails, thanks for coming" Sonic said

"What did you need me for?" Tails asked

"Well I was running here in the jungle and I came across this pod and I thought it was one of your gadgets at first, but when I looked at it I saw that there was young girl inside it" Sonic said

"A young girl?" Tails said

"Have a look for yourself" Sonic said

Tails went over towards the pod and saw that there was actually a young girl in it.

"And you just came across this?" Tails asked

"Yeah, must've been well hidden behind some bushes. Guess the bushes or whatever was covering it wilted since I ran across this jungle hundreds of time and have never seen this pod even once until today" Sonic said

Tails knew that there was a possibility of that happening.

"Any way do you think you can try to hack into this system to get it to open?" Sonic asked

"I can try" Tails said

Tails got to work to try to get the pod to open.

"Seems like the pod can only open with a password" Tails said

"A password huh? You mean like open sesame?" Sonic asked

"I don't think it that's kind of password, Sonic" Tails said

"Well then I'm out of ideas" Sonic said

"I should be able to hack into the system and see what the password is" Tails said

"All right, do you're thing little buddy" Sonic said

Tails nodded and got to work. It took a while be he managed to finally hack into and saw what the password was.

"Got it, the password is Maria" Tails said

"Maria? So someone's name is the password?" Sonic asked

"Looks like it" Tails said

"Well, let's pry this bad boy open" Sonic said

Sonic went over to the keypad and typed in the password. It worked and the pod opened. The boys then looked at her and saw that she was still breathing.

"She's alive" Tails said

Sonic then saw that there was a blood wound on her side.

"Look Tails, she's hurt" Sonic said

"We need to get some medical treatment" Tails said

"Let's go to your workshop. It's closest" Sonic said

"Right let's go" Tails said

The flew the X-tornado to his workshop.

The treated the girl and Tails saw that there was some sort of disease in her. So he sent his tiny medical bots to get rid of it and it worked.

The young girl groaned and opened her eyes. She saw that she was in some kind of workshop.

"Where am I?" She asked

Her vision was still blurry but she saw that shape of a hedgehog. She got excited and assumed it was a friend of hers.

She winced at a pain that she felt at her side. She ignored it and ran over towards the hedgehog.

Sonic was talking to Tails about the girl when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Shadow! I'm so happy that you're okay!" The girl said

Tails saw that the girl they had treated was awake.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off?!" Sonic said

The young girl heard his voice and realized that this voice didn't sound anything like Shadow. She let go and her vision got clearer. She now got a good look at the hedgehog in front of her. He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He was wearing white gloves and white and red tennis shoes.

She looked at the person next to him. He was a golden two tailed fox. He had blue eyes. He was also wearing gloves and red and white shoes.

"You're not Shadow" The girl said

"No I'm not. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said

"And I'm Miles Prower, but please call me Tails" Tails said

"It's nice to meet you Sonic and Tails, my name is Maria" Maria said

The two of them were surprised to hear that her name was the password that got her out of that pod.

"Do you two know where I am?" Maria asked

"You're in my workshop" Tails said

"Workshop?" Maria asked

"Right, I found you inside a pod and called my buddy here to help me get it open. You were trapped in that pod for who knows how long" Sonic said

Maria was stunned to hear that. The last thing she remembers was getting shot by soldier aboard the ARK when she sent Shadow down to earth. They probably didn't know anything about it so she decided to keep that part a secret.

"Right, thanks for helping me out" Maria said

"How did you get in there?" Tails asked

"I'm not sure. Most of my memories are a bit hazy" Maria said

That wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Well what matters now is that your safe" Sonic said

"We should introduce to our friends" Tails said

"Friends?" Maria said

"Right come on" Sonic said

Maria followed them to some type of garage and saw an advanced airplane.

"Whoa" Maria said

"Do you like it? It's called the X-tornado" Tails said

"It's amazing" Maria said

"Thank Tails, because he's the one who built it" Sonic said

"You built this all by yourself, Tails?" Maria asked

"Well yeah, but the tornado was originally Sonic's plane" Tails said

"This used to be yours?" Maria asked

"Yeah, but it didn't look like this when I had it" Sonic said

Sonic then brought out a picture and saw that what the plane originally looked like. It looked like an old red plane that had a propeller on the front.

"I eventually gave the tornado Tails since he's a better pilot than I am" Sonic said

Maria was amazed by this story. Maria and Tails got in. The young blond noticed that the blue blur was standing on the wing of the plane.

"Getting ready for takeoff" Tails said

"Wait Tails, Sonic is still out there" Maria said

"Don't worry, Maria, Sonic prefers to stay out there anyway" Tails said

"But he could fall off" Maria said

"He won't, he has very good balance" Tails said

Maria was still worried about Sonic, but there's nothing she could say that would change his mind. The tornado took off and Maria was surprised to see that Sonic was still on the wing.

They eventually landed the plane near a mansion.

"A mansion?" Maria asked

"Yup, a friend of ours has wealthy parents and he's letting us stay here" Tails said

The blonde then saw a light pink rabbit wearing a pink dress running towards them. She was being followed by a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress.

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog yelled

"Gotta go!" Sonic said

Sonic ran away. Maria was left speechless by his speed.

" _He's probably faster than Shadow"_ Maria thought

"Sonic, get back here!" The girl yelled

The pink hedgehog then noticed the blond girl.

"Who are you?" The pink hedgehog

Maria got a little scared. This girl looked like the aggressive type and from her tone, she could tell that she could tell that she also had a temper.

"I'm Maria" Maria asked

"We found her in a pod and got her out" Tails said

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend" Amy said

"No, she's not" Sonic said

Sonic came back to confirm the truth.

"Nice to meet, Miss Maria, I'm Cream the rabbit and this Chao next to me is Cheese" Cream said

"Chao!" Cheese said

Chris then showed up.

He heard everything and introduced himself.

"I'm Chris nice to meet you Maria" Chris said

Maria was allowed to stay there since she didn't have anywhere else to stay. What she didn't know was that she would be reunited with an old friend.


	2. Shadow and Maria meet again

The last 2 months for Maria were great. But it soon came to an end when she heard some news about Sonic. The government was hunting him down for some reason.

"What do you mean, Sonic's being hunted?" Maria asked

Maria soon met Knuckles the Echidna. The guardian of the master emerald.

"What else do you want me to say? He got caught stealing a chaos emerald" Knuckles said

"But, Sonic would never do that!" Maria said

"What exactly do you know about Sonic? You've only known him for 2 months" Knuckles said

"I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do something like that" Maria said

"Knuckles, don't you think that this strange? Sonic is obviously being framed for something he didn't do" Tails said

Knuckles turned away.

"Doesn't matter to me" Knuckles said

Chuck, Chris' grandfather, just got off the phone.

"Sonic's been spotted downtown" Chuck said

"We need to hurry get to him before the police do" Chris said

"Right, let's go" Maria said

Sonic was downtown, and he just met a black hedgehog, who introduced himself as Shadow. He assumed that this was the Shadow that Maria mentioned before.

He was in the middle of a fight with Shadow.

Maria and the others were in the car trying to make it to Sonic. Chuck stopped the car. They saw Sonic with the headlights. They then saw a black blur kick Sonic in the back.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked

Maria got a close look and froze when she saw who it was. It was Shadow the hedgehog. This time she knew that it was the real shadow this time.

Shadow was looking at Sonic with a smirk on his face. He then revealed that he was holding a green chaos emerald.

"He's got a chaos emerald" Chris said

" _Shadow, were you the one that stole that chaos emerald? Why? Why would you do such a thing?"_ Maria thought

"Where'd you get that chaos emerald you phony freak?! Hand it over!" Sonic yelled

Sonic dashed towards him, but the black hedgehog teleported out of the way.

"You can do better than that Sonic, if you don't light a fire under those feet you'll never get this emerald back" Shadow said

" _Shadow, why are you doing this? What happened to you? You're not the Shadow that I know"_ Maria thought

Sonic tried to get Shadow again, but he teleported again.

"He really is faster than I am" Sonic said

"But that's not speed, he's disappearing" Chuck said

Shadow was now on a lamp post.

"That's not all, I'm full of surprises" Shadow said

"Grandpa!" Chris said

" _Shadow, please stop_ " Maria thought

"Chaos control now" Shadow said

Shadow then disappeared again. Sonic started running again.

" _He can cause chaos control with one chaos emerald?! Who is he and where did he come from?"_ Sonic thought

Shadow the reappeared right beside Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to kick him but he ducked and gave Sonic multiple punches to the stomach and then a punch to the face and then a quick kick to the legs.

"Leave him alone!" Chris said

"Like to fight dirty, don't you?" Sonic asked

"Consider yourself fortunate, if I had used my full strength you would've been much worse off than this" Shadow said

Sonic continued to look at him.

"Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of chaos control. A normal being like yourself doesn't stand a chance" Shadow said

Sonic then smirked.

"Don't underestimate us normal types" Sonic said

Maria couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the care and ran towards Shadow.

"Shadow! Please stop!" Maria said

Shadow looked and was shocked to see his best friend.

"Maria?" Shadow asked

"Yes, it's me, Shadow, please stop what you're doing!" Maria said

Shadow looked at his old friend. He then walked towards Maria.

"Shadow" Maria said with smile

Shadow smirked. Maria saw it and was happy to see that he remembered her. But the next thing that happened left her in shock. The black hedgehog backhanded her and was sent aside.

"Maria!" Sonic said

Maria looked back at her friends with a shocked look on her face.

"Shadow, why?" Maria asked

"People change Maria and I'm no different" Shadow said

"Shadow, please stop" Maria said

"It's too late for me to stop now" Shadow said

The black hedgehog then turned back to Sonic.

"Goodbye, Sonic, It's been fun. Chaos control now" Shadow said

The police then showed up and Sonic with them of his own free will.

Maria thought she could get Shadow to stop, but she wasn't expecting him to turn on her.

Back at the Mansion, Tails asked Maria for an explanation.

The young blonde was reluctant at first, but the moment she stepped up towards Shadow was the moment her fate was sealed. Everyone now knew that she was hiding something. The preteen then explained her long history with Shadow.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Maria had been alive for 50 years. Everyone then learned that Sonic was being held on prison island.

"We'll talk about Shadow later, right now we need to go on a rescue a mission" Tails said

"Let me come too. I need to explain everything to Sonic too" Maria said

"It'll dangerous" Amy said

"I know and I'm willing to take that risk" Maria said

"All right let's go and rescue Sonic" Tails said

The rescue was Tails, Amy and Maria.

They landed and saw that it was Eggman with Shadow

"Shadow!" Maria said

Shadow looked over towards her and frowned.

"Go along, Shadow, I'll take care of everyone here" Eggman said

"Very well, Doctor" Shadow said

Shadow ran off into the prison.

"Shadow, wait!" Maria shouted

Maria was about to run after him, but Eggman got in her way.

"And where do you think you're going, little cousin?" Eggman asked

"Cousin? What are you talking about? I don't even know you" Maria asked

"I'm Dr. Robotnik, but I go by Dr. Eggman these days" Eggman said

"Robotnik?" Maria asked in horror

"Yes, Maria Robotnik, I am your cousin, whether like it or not" Eggman said

"But" Maria said

"Still don't believe then listen to this. Dr. Gerald Robotnik, had more than one grandchild. He was my grandfather too" Eggman said

"Y-you're lying!" Maria said

Eggman started to laugh.

"So, you choose to be in denial. That's fine" Eggman said

Eggman then started to transform his Eggmobile. It now had legs.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it when I take you with me" Eggman said

Tails then came to her rescue.

"Not so fast, Eggman" Tails said

"Well, well, isn't Tails" Eggman said

"Maria go on ahead. Leave Eggman to me" Tails said

"But Tails" Maria said

"You and Amy need to go save Sonic. Besides, Sonic's the only one who can stop Shadow "Tails said

Amy put her hand on her shoulder.

"Leave this to Tails, Maria, he has just as much experience with Eggman as Sonic does" Amy said

Maria eventually left Tails alone to fight her cousin while she and Amy go off to save Sonic.


End file.
